The Contract of BDN
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Your 2 least favorite villains have signed a contract of a mysterious B.D.N, or The Master. Now follow them as they try to understand the consequences of there actions, and how the gods and our favorite heroes try to stop/help them. ENJOY IT AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: My first crossover! Oh yeah! Enjoy! (By the way, if you havn't read the Percy Jackson saga or watched the movie Thor, go away.)**

Apophis breathed in and out slowly. He would try one more time. He shifted his position, took a deep breath, and began irrevocably knawing on his chains.

5 minuts later, he gave up his futile attempts and sat down. There, he began to pout. It wasn't fair. There had been people far more worse than him that had attacked egypt, but yet he was the one who had recived the worst punishment. Really, he would have prefered being killed than suffering this.

Apophis sighed and laid himself down on the hard stone floor. He evened out his breath and closed his eyes. Soon he fell in a deep sleep.

0000000000000

Chronos was, well, floating. He was (sadly) still a bunch of dust in the air. _Watch out_ He thought sarcasticly. _you might INHALE ME! WOOOOOOHHH!_ Yeah, he was so imposing right now. The only thing he's scary to right now is a Germaphobic. But they don't count. There scared of everything. Kind of like Paranoid people.

Chronos settled himself lightly on the floor of the pit of Tarturus. It actually wasn't so scary down here. It was dark and peaceful, except for maybe the occasional blood-curdling scream of pain. Or the flapping wings of a pissed off Fury. Otherwise, he liked to think of it as death. Wait, that's not better, isn't it? It's worse! Chronos swirled into the air angrily, floating around for several minutes before settling back down. He would wait. And when the time was right, he would get out of Tarturus. He knew he would.

0000000000000

Apophis had a weird dream. I know, so intersting. The mentally unhinged lord of Chaos and evil was having weird dreams. IT"S A SIGN! Ha, yeah right. But it was really weird:

_Apophis was walking. He was in a field of wheat and grass. The blue sky shined down on him, and the sun shined high above. Apophis sniffed deeply and smiled. It smelt sweet and clear outside. Wait, outside? No! He was locked in a prison deep in duat, not walking in a field! Although, it doesn't mean he can't enjoy this short chance of freedom. _

_Apophis laughed joyfully and ran through the field. It was amazing. He loved the feeling of the grass brushing through his toes, the feelof wheat running through his hands, the heat of the sun on his pale skin, it was like he was a child again. Apophis stopped and smiled at the sky. Yes, he, Lord Apophis, evil lord of chaos and a severe grouch, actually smiled. AT THE SKY TO! He stopped smililg._

_"I guess I have to wake now." He whispered._

_"I completely agree." A strange voice said._

Apophis's eyes snapped open. Standing above him was a person. It was a women. She had white hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, was leaning on a cane, and had a scrowl on her face.

"OH FINALLY! I'VE BEEN POKING YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR TRYING TO WAKE YOU AND YOUR FAT ARSE UP!" She yelled. Apophis stared, and then felt rage fill his body.

'EXCUSE ME?" He yelled. The woman reeled back in shock, obviously not expecting him to yell back.

"ONE: I AM NOT FAT! AND TWO: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He yelled at her.

"I'm here strickly on business. Your talents caught the eye of my master, and my master wishes you to sign this contract, which would officially allow my master to help you escape faster. Sir? Apophis?" She asked, waving her hand in my face. He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You caught me at escape. Wheres this contract?" He asked. The woman smiled and whipped out a paper and pen.

"Here you go. Sign at the bottom." She said. Apophis studied the contract.

_Dear person who I have interest in,_ It read.

_You obviously have talent if you havecaught my attention. By now I have probably sent one of my servants to give this to you, so read carefully._

_If you help me, I will ensure that you will be rewarded. If not, well, lets not worry about that, hey? You will be rewarded by payment____of 100,0000 dollarsin whatevercurrncy you use, 15 slaves (Of choice), And when i'm done my quest of dominating the world, enslaving humans, and destroying the gods (ALL of them) I will give you a chunk of the universe and a seat as one of my 12 generals. Now sign this._

_Sincerely, _

_B.D.N._

Apophis studied the paper. 10 people had already signed it. one of the signatures was odd. Apophis belived it read _**Fenrir.**_ He couldn't be to sure though. He took the pen from the woman and scribbled his signaure on it.

Apophis leaned back, happy with his work. Then he felt a searing pain on his hand.

"AH!" He cried, crumpling to the ground. He stared at his hand in shock as something appered on it. When it was done, it was a strange mark.

"Wha?" He started. But the woman ripped the contract from his hand.

"Goodbye now. I have one more person to get. Then I will come and release you. Oh, by the way. You have to meet us Sunday October 9th. And you have to. No ands why or buts. And yes by then you shall be free." And with a flash of light she was gone, leaving Apophis alone with a mark on his hand and a confused and pained expression on his face. _ What have I got myself into?_ He thought silently.

00000000000000000000000

Chronos was awoken by a bang. The wind that came after stirred him up and forced him to go to the ceiling.

"OOPS!" A voice called. "Sorry dust boy. But I have come to help you." Chronos looked at the strange figure. It was a women. She had white hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, a cane in which she was leaning on, and a smile on her face.

"Help me?' Chronos whispered. "No one can help me."he finalized, turning and floating away.

"No!" The woman cried. She ran until she caught up with him. "Just sign this!" She gasped. In her hand she held a pen and a piece of paper that read **CONTRACT ** on it.

"I would." chronos said. "But in case you havn't noticed, I AM MADE OUT OF DUST!" He yelled. The woman smiled.

"No your not."

"What are you-" Chronos started, but cut off as soon as he looked down. Legs. He had legs. Gloriouse things he could walk with. Legs. Arms. A body. Tears filled his eyes, tears of joy.

"how did you-"

"just sign the contract, and stay like this, forever." The woman said. Chronos tore the contract from her grasp and signed it without even looking.

He wrote. Then he felt a pinch on his hand. Looking down, he saw a mark on it now.

"Ouch. I really prefer my new body NOT scarred." He said.

"Sorry." the woman said. "you will meet us on Sunday October 9th. And that is not optional, you have to go." And with that, she was gone.

"I'm going to enjoy this body." Chronos said happily. "And get my revenge." He chuckled evil and walked deeper into another part of Tarturus.

He didn't even realize what he had got into.

**A.N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Well, what do you think of it? tell me by: REVIEWING! (And look out for chapter 2, coming soon to you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentalasylumpatient13 would like her readers to know that she will ****NOT****be continuing this story for a period of time. Mentalasylumpatient13 does not know how long they will not write for, so they request you do ****NOT**** get your hopes up for a new chapter. If you wish to request why they are not continuing, PM her or ask her in a review.**

**Mentalasylumpatient13 has asked that no flames or spam be sent through the reviews or through PM. Mentalasylumpatient13 thanks you for your time.**


End file.
